Once Upon a Time
by bymak
Summary: This story starts like every other love story, with the birth of the two lovers and like every other fairy tale it gets twisted and proof that loves right; but this one is free of fairies and most definitively isn't a tale… But for the sakes of it; let's start at the beginning….


Disclaimer.. Sadly, I do not own the Sailor Moon franchise. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be posting here and I probably would be running around town on a red mustang.

Author's note: First, sorry for any mistakes. Even though when I write in English I think in English. There are moments where words are lost and translation is involved. Hopefully I got them right. Secondly, I watched Sailor Moon a very long time ago for me it ended with Sailor Moon R and of course I watched it on Spanish… so I had to do some background research on what did they called their powers and stuff like that. It is my first Sailor Moon fic, so please be nice. It makes time jumps so you'll see italics and bolds and regular text to make the difference... anyways; I just had the story stuck in my mind and I really needed it out of my system to continue working on my thesis….

So enough of my babbling… please enjoy.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMMS

This story starts like every other love story, with the birth of the two lovers and like every other fairy tale, it gets twisted and proof that love is right; but this one is free of fairies and most definitively this isn't a tale… But for the sakes of it; let's start at the beginning….

_Once upon a time, on the great kingdom of Uranus, there was a girl. She was a free spirit; she was fast as the wind, beautiful as the sky. She didn't know, but she was the firstborn of Kind Uranus. No one knew about her, no one but her mother. She grew up with her mother only, and her mother was kind and good and wanted nothing more than her little girl happiness._

But that is just one side of this story, the other beginning starts something like this…

_Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far away ruled by the fair Neptune; there was an aqua haired Princess. Since her first breath she was destined for greatness and she was promised to a boy and they grew up and on her 16th birthday she was to marry him. She never knew him, but she dreamed of him. She dreamt of a tall blonde with beautiful dark blue/green eyes that will take her breath away._

Or, we should simply start with what brought me to this story…

It was a calm night in Tokyo if you were a common person; or if you were far enough of this park. If you weren't so lucky; then you would be seeing a monster. This monster; half lion, half human had a purple shade of skin, daring you to doubt of the non-human nature of the creature.

And if you were unlucky enough, you wouldn't see more than that before falling under its claws, that didn't kill just numbed the victims. If by any chance; the stars were on your side you would have seen 5 women running up to the creature to face what one could consider as certain death...

These women, girls actually, were screaming things as bizarre as you can think and that wasn't the weird thing; the weird thing was they when they finished screaming with some sort of dancing moves something would happen. Water or fire or chains or lightning seems to appear out of nowhere and being thrown to the beast.

But nothing seemed to work.

One of them was being pinned by the creature and then out of the left field, there was a rumble and some sort of watery whiplash; two women appeared. The girls screamed

"Uranus! Neptune!" and at the same time the creature; jumped out to the new arrivals. This time the beast attack was to kill. Both women jumped up high and ran opposite sides. The creature chooses the slower one; and aqua haired beauty. She ran with all her might, but all of the sudden she got into a no return point it was getting attacked or jump to the cliff in which the park ended.

"Remember the promise Uranus!" she screamed, looking at the tall blonde that showed up with her and at the same time the blonde screams something that resembles a lot to "earth shaking" and lounges fast to move the aqua haired woman out of the grasps of the beast. A shrill pierces the night and the blonde falls. There's blood coming out of her back and when she turns around, there was a small hole from one of the claws in her stomach. She spits some blood and whispers…

"You are safe… I'm glad… don't let it be in vain" and she faints.

As soon as the beast had pierced the body of Uranus; the other girls make themselves notice and get the creature's attention. The aqua haired woman comes to her feet and runs to the fight too. The girls scream that she should take Uranus to safety and run. She stubbornly keeps the pace and runs behind them. She won't let it be in vain.

Two or three hour pass before all of them can return to the place where they last saw her friend lying in a pool of her own blood. And they find nothing more than said pool, but there was no friend. They exchange opinions and before disappearing into the night.

The next day comes too early; the tired sextet awakes to a deafening pain. One of their own was no more. And they couldn't even find the body to give her the proper rest.

They decided to meet early in the morning and skip class altogether to see if they could find an answer for the missing woman. They don't know what happened, but if the disheartened look of the aqua haired woman was their clue, they were sure of the worse.

"Why do you think she is dead, Michiru? Someone could have called an ambulance or something"

"She wasn't breathing when I left" She said and a lone tear escaped her eyes

"Why did you leave her there?"

"I promised. Look, I don't expect you to understand, but we made a promise to each other and we both are good at keeping our promises. We were good…" she whispered the last part.

They searched for her in the hospitals and every place that they could think of… but she didn't show up. There wasn't the sightless trail to find her. After a week, they desisted on finding her. They all keep hoping that she would appear one day. But as the time passed by they only confirmed the first theory… Haruka was indeed death; and since she didn't fulfill her destiny her body dissolved into the air and her soul was waiting for the body for her next life.

They continued fighting and protecting the earth. Michiru was even fiercer in her fights now. She considered that she had to make up for what Haruka couldn't take anymore. She fights hard and at the end of the fight, she cries harder. She once again is filled with the despair of the loss of her love.

Three years went in a blink of an eye and now the girls are all in 2nd of High School and she is out there on her first year as undergraduate since she desisted of painting or playing the violin; those activities make her remember her love. She tried to paint and the result was a room full of paintings of Haruka's face. Not even her premonitions distracted her as much anymore. Every time that she grabbed the brush she expected to hear the deep voice telling her "Here you go again, leaving me outside of your world" then with a quick peck on her cheek she would sit in the back just to watch her paint. Or play…

She never understood how such a restless person could stay hours just watching her. She asked her once…

_**It was late in the night and she just sat a new canvas in the balcony. She prepared everything and turned on the cd player. Moments later; Haruka came out and place herself at the other end of the balcony. Michiru knew that she wouldn't talk and if she said something it would probably be "you are in your own world again, Michi". But nothing came, she just smiled and wondered for the umpteenth time how could she simply sit there and watch over her as if there wasn't anything else in the world.**_

_**This time, however; Michiru found the strength to ask her. She turned and looked at her in the eyes and asked "How can you sit still when I am painting or playing but you can't seem to be still the rest of the day"**_

_**Haruka just shrugged; she doubted a little. Not because of her answer; her answer was clear to her. But because what her Michi would think out of the answer and because she really didn't like to put her feelings out there. Michiru walked up to her and stood between her legs. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she said, taking Haruka's hands in hers. Haruka sighed and looked straight into her soul.**_

_**"There's a completeness that I can't ignore when I am in the same room as you. I am the sky, you are the sea… but even in their angriest days, sea and sky meet at the horizon and they just are. Watching you is like being at that point, I have you and I don't. You are mine and you are not. I am grateful because being like that with me; it just shows me how much you trust in me. "**_

_**"As much as you trust in me to let me watch you sleep, I guess".**_

The ring of her doorbell took her out of the memories and she went to open the door. She found outside the group of women that she belonged to. Since that day 3 years ago; they have gotten really close. She quickly decided that she needed to go out and out they were.

Ami and she were walking to one particular store on the second floor when she saw her. She shook herself telling her that I wouldn't be… It couldn't be. Ami noticed that Michiru was behind and returned and followed her line of sight and then she saw it… or rather her.

A dead ringer of Haruka was standing in a store; a kids store to be precise. Her hair was long and was in a high ponytail and she had a tight summer dress. That discouraged Ami; dress and Haruka kind of didn't seem right.

"Is not she, Michi… it's just someone similar to her"

"I need to see up close Ami, please," she pleaded with the young woman. Ami nodded understandingly and they walked to get to the store. However, when they finally reached there; the woman was already walking away. The gasp that came from Michiru was impossible to miss as impossible to miss as the small child walking hand on hand beside the tall blonde woman.

"She had a child. I guess destiny is impossible to change" Michiru said.

"But that wasn't her".

"It was Haruka".

"How are you so sure?"

"She had Haruka's height, hair, face and most importantly; she had Haruka's tattoo"

"Come… we have to follow her; if we are lucky she will be taking the bus or train or walking… we can follow her and find out why she disappeared on us." Ami said and took her hand and pushed her in the direction of the woman. They got in time to see the woman jump into an elevator.

"Stairs!" shouted Ami and they hurried along. Michiru decided that if she headed for the parking lot she will confront her. She wanted to know what happened. Why she didn't return to her. But they saw her walking out of the stores and they prayed she will walk or take a bus or something.

The blonde took a bus and Ami and Michiru jumped in the last second. Michiru couldn't take her eyes of her. She missed her so much and seeing her like this brought memories from a distant past. She was lost in thought when Ami pulled her out of the bus.

Haruka crossed the street and went to a two story house. They took a look into it and when they were about to cross a car parked in the way and a man came out holding a little girl. Haruka came out of the house smiling brightly and she kissed the man and they walked in.

Ami eyes went wide and she looked over Michiru, who looked hurt and even more pained than before. "Let's go find out"

"No, let's go back. I need to go back"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michiru nodded

"What do you say if we walk to the park that was a couple of blocks away? Then you can start whenever you feel comfortable. I'll call the girls to let them know that we are okay and that we will meet them for dinner at your place. Sounds good?" Michiru just nodded again. She was sure that if she started to talk; the tears that she was desperately trying to fight would come loose. They walked in silence, until Michiru pointed a bench.

"How much do you know about the Silver Millenium"

"I know what we've seen or Luna told us. That it was a Kingdom based on the moon and it was a period of peace and prosperity between Earth and Moon people. It was devastated on a fight with the Earth. In that fight, Queen Serenity used the silver crystal to vanquish her, but we all died in battle. Then our souls were sent to Earth to reincarnate and here we are"

"Well, that's pretty accurate, but actually you are the daughter of Mercury, just like I was the daughter of Neptune and Haruka was the daughter of Uranus. Each one of them was a Kingdom centered on one of the planets. Even though there where smallest landlords in the satellites of every planet. All satellites depended mostly on the rules of the planet. The silver millennium had some rules…"

_Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far away; there was an aqua haired Princess. Since her first breath she was destined for greatness and she was promised to a boy and they grew up and in her 16th birthday she was to marry him. She never knew him, but she dreamed of him. She dreamt of a tall blonde with beautiful dark blue/green eyes that will take her breath away._

_Everybody loved the Princess and she loved everyone in return; but she dreamt of love and happiness with her soul mate; the blond of her dreams, her destiny… and on the night of her 16th birthday she found out the true meaning not of love but of disappointment._

_The day was beautiful; the sun shone bright, the sky was blue and the sea was calm. She was happy; she dreamt of this day for our,s no end with a knowing smile. She woke up feeling that she was floating... is not often that you know that you will meet the one._

_But oh, how wrong was she._

_The bells of the castle rang and the moment she was looking forward came. She smiled a big and bright smile that could lighten even the darkest place; her eyes were dancing with happiness and then the door was open revealing a very handsome blue haired man with brown eyes. Her heart seemed to sink to her stomach and her smile… dimmed, but no one noticed it. Since she was the royal she was born to be, her manners were nothing but impeccable._

_When she was out around the Castle lands; either alone or walking with her fiancée. She was the poised Princess; she smiled and was polite to every being that crossed her pass. But in the nights, when she was alone, she cried herself to sleep and dreamt of the love and happiness that she was destined to have at some point in this incarnation or the next one._

_The date of her wedding came to fast or to slow. Since she was dreading to become the wife of someone that she didn't love and she was hoping that her days passed fast enough so this incarnation could end and the next one start. But it came, since there' no way to stop the wheel of time._

_The same way that's no way to stop the wheel of destiny._

_One after another, the carriages flew by the entrance, leaving the assistant to her wedding to join the festivities. She remembered that a couple of months ago another Princess from another kingdom had the same fate and even though she begged her parents to go; she was not in the age of going. She only hoped that the other Princess didn't have the same luck that she had. Knowing that you are meant to be with someone and belong to someone else wasn't a future that she wanted for anyone out there. Not a future to behold when you were only 16th._

_She sighed and went out to the balcony to watch the people come in; each on their best suits and most stunning gowns. She looked out to the couples; each looking adoringly into each other eyes. She envied them. She wanted to be them… but she wasn't._

_Her maid came and that signaled her that her last moments alone where to end… She dressed on the white gown and was escorted by her father through the aisle and to the end of her life as she knew it. She smiled as brightly as her heart would allow her and no one in the room could tell how sad she actually was._

_The only one capable of doing it so; didn't have the heart to stay in there after watching the fake smile on the beautiful face of Neptune's Daughter. The figure let go of the hand that was holding and went out, not able to resist watching the curse of destiny._

_No one noticed the figure getting out of the room like no one noticed the yearning and depression out of those blue eyes on the aqua haired girl, the eldest daughter of Neptune. After a couple more minutes, blue met brown and she wasn't only Michiru Kaioh anymore._

_A lone tear escaped the blue/green eyes of the lone figure in the rose garden when the bells sounded signaling the end of the singlehood of both men and woman now standing by the altar. The start of the pain;_

_"If only," she thought out loud_

_"Destiny is the only thing no one can escape," someone said and the lone figure turned around to find the one and only Queen Serenity._

_"But it doesn't mean that it can be fulfilled"_

_"You know better Ten'ō... you know that what has to be… will be"._

_"Then someone out there is laughing really hard and playing with destiny's strings"_

_"Cheer up, it will be"_

_"I know. I just can't seem to wait for this incarnation to be over. So it can be in the next one"_

_"You will be…in this one and in all incarnations after this one. Trust me," she said, giving a light pressure to the figure's shoulder. Ten'ō knew better than to disagree; it only would keep Queen Serenity going as she knew she was all about the power of love and destiny._

_She nodded and soon they were surrounded by the guests getting out of the chapel and on their way to congratulate personally the newlyweds._

_"We should present our congratulations" Serenity said "Sadly, that means that you should go and find your companion. Be good Ten'ō; for everything will be corrected. It will be painful, but you both can take it"_

_"It's the duty of the firstborn"_

_"The duty of the first born is tough, but in its time will be very fulfilling. Since it will allow you to free your firstborn of such weight and that will allow me to free mine."_

_"But only up to their 16th birthday"_

_"I can't keep you from your destiny. For it is you and your soul mate that the council will come to their senses, you will know that you made the destiny of others like you an easier task to bear"_

"One of the main rules of the Silver Millenium was attached to the first born child of every King or Queen of the main Kingdoms. Gender didn't matter" Michiru continued. ""_The duty of the firstborn_" was called and just before you got to the start of your duties at age 16th, included an arranged marriage with someone that the King or Queen decided. Love wasn't for the firstborns. War; on the other hand it was. Along with the Kingdom rights, every first born was called to serve as the main guardian of their home planet…the Kingdom wasn't fully of the first born. The King or Queen ruled until the first born was deemed as a qualified warrior, then and only then the Kingdom was theirs. "

"So that's why we are Mercury, Venus, Mars,Moon, Jupiter… and so on, we were the first-borns of our home planet. We were all Princesses?" Michiru nodded.

"Setsuna was the oldest one, then apparently I was born, and so on just in the same order that we were born here. In the same year that all of you were born it was announced that the first born of Uranus was also born."

"But I thought Haruka was a couple months older than you" Michiru smiled

"That she is"

_Once upon a time, on the great kingdom of Uranus, there was a girl. She was a free spirit; she was as fast as the wind and as beautiful as the sky. She didn't know, but she was the firstborn of King Uranus. No one knew about her, no one but her mother. She grew up with her mother only, and her mother was kind and good and wanted nothing more than her little girl happiness. But she knew that that wouldn't last._

_The little girl wanted nothing more than run with the wind, to be one with the sky, however one day, her happiness came to an end, her mother's death on the eve of her 10th birthday brought despair and sadness to the young girl live…._

_Despair, sadness and a title she didn't know she possessed. Her 10th birthday was for her the mark of her duties as the King's firstborn. She didn't understand back then; she only knew that someone came and took her away from her home and into the Palace. And since the next day she started to be taught on the matters of the Kingdom and royal behavior. Her free runs around where distant and happened every time with more space in between. The carefree girl was no more, the extrovert personality was soon thaught out of her and she became more and more introvert with every passing day._

_But the sadness of her heart wasn't acknowledged by anyone around her, no one knew her. No one loved her. She was a disgrace for her Father, King Uranus. Since she was the bastard child; her half brothers and sisters hated her since the first born place was to be hers, legal child or not._

_It was her legitimate right. She bared the sign of Uranus on her forehead._

_She learned later on her life, that King Uranus actually tried to pass Titania, his first legal child as his first born and she was rejected in favor of little Haruka._

_"The rules are the rules and destiny can't be changed" was said in the Solar System Council. "On its due time, we will need your firstborn. So seek that nothing happens to her; otherwise the safety of the System and the peace of the Silver Millennium will be at risk"_

_She didn't care. She knew that she wasn't what her father wanted; she knew she wasn't what her people wanted and soon she knew that she would get something that she didn't want. Marriage, to Oberon the landlord of Oberon Lands and that will be the end of her hopes of fulfilling a destiny that looked blooming and beautiful in her dreams. As beautiful as the soul of the aqua haired woman that had her heart and that she was yet to meet._

_On the eve night of her 16th birthday, the Solar System Aristocrats got to meet the beautiful first born; the bastard of King Uranus as she walked through the aisle… alone. The whispers about her beauty and her origins could be heard above the sound of the music._

_She walked proudly since she had no fears she was what she ought to be. She was what destiny had in her hand for her… she was the sky. Soon the bells were sounding and she wasn't only Haruka Ten'ō anymore… she wasn't just the bastard Princess…she was a wife too._

_People came to congratulate her, to see her up close. No one had a care in how she could feel. As soon as she could without looking impolite to her guests; she excused herself and went out to the balcony. She realized that someone followed her._

_"Princess Uranus?" a soft voice said and Haruka turned around._

_"Yes? How may I help you?"_

_"You don't have to worry, your destiny, is in your hands from now on" the woman said._

_"I thought I was in the hands of destiny; being the first born and all" Haruka said sadly_

_"You'll learn soon enough, that even though there's a destiny for all of us; there are ways to get there that aren't in destiny's hands"_

_"I don't understand"._

_"Love is the only thing that finds a way to modify destiny's hand. You'll see… I know you will," she smiled. The balcony door opened and a man came in_

_"Serenity, here you are…we should find Princess Uranus and ... I guess you already found her"_

_"That indeed I did. Don't worry Princess, everything has a way"_

_"Serenity? You are the..."_

_"Yes, this is my husband the King of the Moon. You'll see he was my destiny, but we had to take some detours to make that happen."_

_"I'm not Serenity's first husband… but that doesn't mean that I am not who she originally belonged to," the King smiled to her. "Worry not, Uranus daughter… if your love is destined, love will find a way"_

"We were born in the same year, she in February and I on March but since Haruka's mother wasn't the Queen; Haruka was hidden away since King Uranus wasn't married when she was born. But the rules were clear, the firstborn was the firstborn, and Haruka found out about that when her mother passed and the King put her under "princess training" until her 16th birthday. When she was to get married as the first born duty claimed"

"So that's why you said that destiny couldn't be changed… she got married in the Silver Millenium, you think she got married here too? … I know what we saw, but we can't be certain of anything, not if we don't go and find out"

"The man, the one she kissed… that was Oberon. I remember him quite vividly."

"Oberon? Princess Uranus's husband? Did you cross path with yours?"

"Once. Haruka and I were walking around a park, looking for clues for the next attack and he came walking in the opposite direction. Both Haruka and I; stopped walking and we could recognize Naiad. But he kept walking, he didn't recognize us. The odds are that Oberon, isn't aware of his past life either. Haruka and I; we were needed to awake, and so we got our premonitions about the end"

"So what happened, in the silver millennium? Well, she got married and I got married too. Doesn't matter to you?"

"What?"

"That I am talking of loving another woman"

"I believe that Love, in its purest form doesn't recognize genders. I mean, if a soul is genderless, and you are soul mates, age or gender wouldn't stand a chance in between. It's we; the humans that pretend to rule over love by saying that it belong to us. I believe that we don't fall in love, love fall into our lives and once it comes; you can accept it and be happy or you can run away and make you and your soul mate incomplete for the rest of your incarnation"

"I see"

"So, how did you two meet?"

_Once again Princess Uranus was standing alone in the rose garden by the ballroom. The music was soft and beautiful. The sky was dark with clouds and it seemed that a storm was about to start. She was the wind, she was the sky._

_She knew that. She knew that well enough to learn to meditate her mind out of trouble statuses. She learned how to control it after two weeks of nonstop storms in Oberon. She closed her eyes and remembered what Queen Serenity had once told her "Love always find its way"._

_When she opened her eyes the stars were shining bright, the sky was a dark blue hue and seemed as the calm was about to set in the air._

_She was the wind, she was the sky…. And a calm sky in this hue meant that she was at peace. How could she be at peace today escaped all reasoning… The sea, however, was another story; the sea still moved angrily below. High waves, assaulted the earth one after another. The sea was not happy. She heard the balcony doors opening, but she didn't turn. She was deep in her own thoughts to be preoccupied with whoever was out there._

_"It's a beautiful night. It's a miracle that the sky is so clear after all. I watched it earlier and everything pointed to a raging storm". A girl said; Haruka didn't turn only nodded. She knew the voice; she heard it often in her dreams, dreams that now where about pain and destruction._

_Michiru sat on a bench looking to the sky, she didn't dare to look to the sea; she was the sea. And she wasn't happy; she wasn't calm. So she could be sure that the sea below wouldn't be calm either._

_"You should learn to control your emotions, Princess" the woman by the railing said to her._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. You are the firstborn of Neptune. You should learn to control your emotions so the sea will remain calm"_

_"As if was so easy…" she said and suddenly the sky was dark and cloudy again._

_"It is not; I know it is not," the woman said and turned around slightly. Michiru gasped recognizing the blonde face that often appeared in her dreams. "But it is what we ought to do" Haruka said and the sky was once again clear._

_"How did you do that? Who are you?"_

_"I'm Princess Uranus, Uranus's firstborn"_

_"You are the sky…" she said in awe_

_"And you are the sea…"_

_"I know you... I've dreamt of you"_

_"I know. We have a destiny to fulfill… but there's a lot in the way to fulfill it"_

_"I don't care… I've found you"_

_"Haruka! Here you are; I was looking for you. We need to go back, we need to find the newlyweds and accomplish what we came to do. Then we should get back. The earlier we return; the earlier we will start on continuing our quest for an heir," the sky darkened again, a blush covered the lovely features of Uranus's daughter_

_"Oberon, may I introduce you Princess …"_

_"Michiru, Neptune's daughter"_

_"Princess Michiru, let me introduce you my husband Oberon." Haruka looked like the epitome of calm, but her feelings were betrayed by the dark sky above them._

_"And let us congratulate you on your wedding. We hope that your marriage brings happiness and lots of heirs to your live" Oberon said._

_"Thank you. Might this new acquaintance bring prosperity to both our Kingdoms" Michiru answered._

_"Well, how about we go now," Oberon said, placing a demanding hand on his wife's arm. "If you will excuse us, Princess"_

_"Of course, I myself can be more in tune with your desires of privacy with you recently found partner"_

_"Please, do come visit us. I can see we could all be good friends and that will bring prosperity for all"_

"We need to go now, Michiru. The girls will be waiting for us. Would you be okay?"

"Yes, Thank you Ami… I guess is true what they said about sharing pains"

They took a bus back to Michiru's place and when they arrived; the girls weere already inside and waiting for them. They sat at the dinner table, and looked at Ami for an explanation while throwing side glances at Michiru.

"Haruka is alive" Michiru said calmly.

"What? We looked for her for 2 years and she never showed up"

"We saw her today in the stores and we followed her to her home," Ami said. "No we didn't talk to her, when we were about to go, her husband or boyfriend arrived"

"Husband?" "Boyfriend?" the girls asked at once. "But I thought that you two were an item" someone said.

"We were. I'll go there tomorrow and let you know what I can find."

_A year had passed since both weddings and even with all the attempts neither Princess was with child. They both continued to visit each other continuously; in reality both Oberon's lands now ruled by Oberon and Haruka and Proteus ruled by Naiad and Michiru grew in prosperity due to the trades lines created on the friendship of the 4 rulers._

_The friendship between the women was not an issue with the husbands, they didn't know about the shared destiny. They didn't know about the love growing in between them. So they let them be._

_They often would spend even a full week on the other castle. The husbands didn't complain since the women's title where more important that theirs it meant that the women ruled over the land, and both men only ruled where they weren't available. So they even encouraged the trips._

_It was on one trip to the Moon, invited by Queen Serenity; in which they finally succumbed to the power of destiny's love. The last day of the trip, they were walking around on the gardens, being silly and enjoying their youth. Haruka was running like she didn't run in a long time, they ran and swam and they were just happy to be… and then, Michiru tripped and to avoid her to suffer any damage Haruka threw herself and protected the smaller woman body. They rolled over from the top of the hill and under to a hidden beach._

_They were breathless; they were too close, both could feel the other breathing. And then… both moved forward and kissed. And once they tasted each other's lips there was not a coming back. They did what they were denied every night with their husbands._

_They made love._

Next day, Michiru went back to Haruka's place. She didn't know what she would find. But she knew that she had to make it alone. She couldn't afford being heartbroken in front of all the other girls. She drove in front of the house at least 3 times before gathering the courage to do it.

She parked the car and she inspected the house. She knew that the Haruka that she will find would be a tamed Haruka, since it was very obvious that there was only one car and there wasn't any bike near. Probably tamed down by maternal instincts; she thought. She remembered how protective Haruka was.

She pressed the doorbell and she heard a kid voice saying "coming" and then the door was opened. Small brown eyes looked at her.

"Good night, ma'am. How can I help you?" Michiru smiled at the girl politeness

"Can I talk to your parents?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, my mommy doesn't feel right and daddy isn't home yet. You are really pretty"

She was about to answer her; when a scream that she knew too well interrupted her. The frightened looks of the girl make her act before thinking. She ran upstairs and opened the door and then she the love of her life lay thrashing on a bed. For an instant, Michiru could see her Haruka and then the characteristic movements of Uranus transformation; she saw as the woman in bed, put her hand on her forehead and then pulled it up. The mark of Uranus glowing faintly in her forehead; then she screamed again. "Michiru noooooo!"

Michiru was about to move closer and telling her that everything was alright; when she felt a hand on her shoulders; she turned around to find Oberon watching her. He smiled sweetly at her and entered the room. He went to a cd player and turned it on. She recognized the music as one of hers; Haruka calmed down and the man pointed Michiru to step outside. With a look to the room, he closed the door

"My daughter told me that she screamed and that you ran up. Thank you. Neighbors are quite used to her screams it seems. I am Aki Hisao and you are her…Michiru…"

"I am Michiru Kaioh… what… what do you mean with her?" He walked to another room and called her to follow him, and then he turned on the light. The room was full of drawings of her face.

"Kyoko wanted to learn how to draw just to be able to see you"

"Kyoko" she said. Aki giggled.

"Yes, she didn't have any identification with her when I found her. The police ran her fingerprints on the system, but they came empty handed. My daughter called her, Kyoko… it means"

"Child of the city"

"Yes… can you tell me her name? I would like to know the true identity of the person that took so good care of my children" Michiru nodded

"Haruka… Haruka Ten'ō… how? .. When…? I mean…"

"You mean like the racer?"

"Yes"

"No wonder he disappeared from the racing world 3 years ago… I.. Sorry, I found her not far away from here. Three years ago."

**Aki Hisao arrived home from the Care facility where his wife was hospitalized to bring their second child to term. Yukiko and Aki spend many nights deciding the faith of their family. Bring the second child to life would mean that Yukiko could not survive; as she had to stop taking care of the cancer that was eating her alive. Bringing death of their child caused so much despair than Yukiko signed herself at the hospital and took all the measures for the child live to be chosen over hers.**

**"Aki, you are young and loving… and an amazing father. I am pretty sure that you will soon find a woman that will make an honest man of you… again"**

**Those words kept rolling on Aki's mind that night. He paid the nanny that was taking care of her oldest Sayuri and finding her still awake, she put her in the stroller and decided for a walk. It was the first night in many that he wanted to walk. He normally would go home and just simply read a book to his daughter and try to find some sleep while holding something that still had the smell of his wife.**

**Tonight he was feeling really helpless since he was told that the following two months could be lethal for both mother and son. The night was clear and the moon was shining bright. As he walked near the end of the park he saw something lying in the middle of the observatory plate mounted mostly in the air above the cliff.**

**He slowly came closer and he found himself standing before the naked body of a tall woman. He tried to wake her up, but when he kneeled down beside the blonde he felt more than saw as his knee got covered with blood. He took his phone out and called his friend and closer neighbor Naoki for help.**

**He knew that this woman wouldn't have enough time to wait for an ambulance to come to such desert area. So between him and Naoki they managed somehow to drag the naked figure out of the park and into the waiting car. Naoki's wife Sakura gasped at the sight of the wounds of the naked woman before reacting by throwing at blanked on top of the blonde's body. She reached for Sayuri and prayed that Naoki and Aki would get help for the helpless woman on time.**

**He called the care facility to let them know that he was on his way with an injured woman and explained them what the status was .. Or at least what he thought the status was. He saw the puddle of blood once they managed to grab her. He saw the marks on her back. She had blood on her stomach too, but it seemed that it was just from the puddle and not from a real injury.**

**"What the hell could have happened to her?" he said loudly.**

**"I … I don't know… nothing odd happened there. Have you seen her before? She can't be from far away; not with her current dressing status. Unless they actually had stolen her clothes too"**

**They got to the care facility in less than 10 minutes. The doctors were already outside waiting for them, they start to work right away; well, after the gasped at looking the injuries and the status of the woman.**

Michiru remembered that night vividly. There's not often when you leave behind someone's body just to find them gone when went back. But she knew Uranus wasn't dead yet when she left her. She prayed that someone would see her and take her to the nearest hospital or something.

She smiled when she knew the reason behind Haruka nakedness after losing her Sailor Suit.

_She was in the middle of a shower when their comms alerted them of the creature. Michiru called her over; Haruka came out of the shower asking_

_"What?"_

_"There's a deamon on the loose" Haruka sighed and dropped her towel._

_"I guess we have to go"_

_"Aren't you getting dressed first?"_

_"Why? We will just have to hurry up to get home afterwards. We will need a shower anyways; so why waste a clean underwear in vain" she smiled and screamed "Uranus Planet Power, make up!" Michiru just smiled and did the same; soon both were jumping out from their balcony and out into the dark._

"So you got to the clinic on time then?"

"Yes, the doctors were really preoccupied with her situation. They took her for surgery, as the pattern of her stomach bruises indicated them that she had several internal bleeding" Michiru gasped. "But when they opened her they couldn't find anything that could be causing an internal bleeding. Her organs were okay or that was what they told us afterwards, so they closed the incision and closed her back wounds and supplied her blood to replace the amount she lost. She was unconscious for a whole week. The Doctors said that she was too young to have such a cruel destiny. We believed that she was 19 or 20"

"She was 16th." Michiru whispered.

"16th? Do you know what she was doing around here?" Michiru negated with her head; she would have to come up with a history and she didn't want to think about it at the moment. She just wanted to know more.

"We were supposed to meet later. But she wasn't there. I looked everywhere for her. Our friends and I went to every single hospital that we could find. But we couldn't find her. No one knew anything of her; it was like she disappeared onto thin air. Any ways, what happened next?"

**"Aki, how's that girl that you brought?" Yukiko asked him. He went to her room that night a week ago when she brought the girl.**

**"They said that she only needs to wake up now. They don't know quite how but there's nothing in her body that remains injured. She is fully healed"**

**"In a week?"**

**"Yes. Well; actually, since yesterday… Doctor Mizuno asked if you wouldn't mind to share the room with her until she awakes and can tell us who to call"**

**"No, please just bring her in. I'm dying to finally see her"**

**The blonde was translated to the second bed on the semi-private room of the Hisao's. Yukiko sat in her bed and looked over to the woman lying beside them.**

**"She looks so young"**

**"At least is not a complete kid. For her size and complexion Doctors believe that she is 19 or 20th…"**

**"Still… she is too young to be like this"**

**"You are too young to be like this too, Yukiko. But destiny is destiny"**

**They both were startled when they heard a yawn and eyelids slowly fluttered open. Blue/green eyes quickly scanned the room and found them.**

**"Who.." the blonde tried to say. But her throat was dry and her voice hoarse.**

**"Hi, I'm Aki Hisao and this is my wife Yukiko and this one here," he said pointing to Yukiko ever growing stomach. "Is the future Nobu Hisao" The blonde opened her mouth again but nothing came out. "Don't worry, you didn't use your voice for too long, let me bring a Doctor"**

**A Doctor came in and soon she was being sat on the bed and a cup of water was given to her. She drank slowly as the Doctor indicated her and looked around looking for something that signaled something more about why she was here… she didn't feel any pain. Or most especially who she was.**

**"You are finally awake," said the Doctor as he checked her vitals. "You gave us quite the scare a week ago. Can you tell us what where you doing all alone in that area?"**

**"Where?... when?" she frowned…. The doctor gasped. She didn't have any signs of head trauma when she arrived. "Who am I?" she asked, feeling completely lost.**

**"That was what we were expecting you to tell us"**

**"I don't remember…"**

**"What's the last thing that you remember, honey?" Yukiko asked.**

**"I remember, the sea… and a blue sky… remember someone with blue eyes. I remember a rose garden… or a balcony with roses… I .. I .. I can't remember," she was getting desperate.**

**"Don't worry; they will come back," said the Doctor and signaled the Hisao to step outside with him.**

**"Doctor?"**

**"Mr Hisao, we can't keep her here. She is fully recovered; the police came this morning; they couldn't find anything on her fingerprints. If no one comes to claim her we will have to send her to the Public Psychiatric unit or simply ask her to leave"**

**"Aki, we can't allow that. We should take her until she remembers; who knows, maybe she will be good with the kids and someday can replace me…" she laughed and poked at her husband**

**"Yukiko!"**

**"No, really Aki. She seems so lost, and if someone comes looking for her; they will be able to point them to our house"**

"Daddy, I'm hungry" came a soft voice. "You are the pretty girl" Michiru took a look at her watch.

"Oh dear God, I should get going. If you don't mind, Mr Hisao I'll return again"

"I don't mind at all. I like Kioko.. I mean, Haruka… but I feel that I am taking the advantage with someone that could not really like me…"

"She would like you, Mr Hisao. I am sure of that… she will hate that she will have to figure out what to do about College since she never took the exam but she will like you"

She called the girls to let them know that Haruka hadn't abandoned them; she simply didn't know who she was. She got to her loft and in there was a lone figure.

"Ami?"

"Today… my mom came home and I was kind of depressed; and I didn't notice her; so I didn't hide the picture of all of us together; remember? The one that some random guy took that day that Mamoru took us to the race… "

"Yes, the one in which Rei and Usagi are fighting over the trophy; you and Makoto and Mina are looking embarrassed; and Mamoru, Haruka and I are laughing hard"

"My mom saw it today… she told me… she told me that she knew the girl…" Ami said between sobs "If I only asked her… you wouldn't have suffered all this time…I'm sorry"

"Ami? What are you talking about?"

"When I told her of course, they are all my friends. She looked at me with a smile and told me I didn't know you had older friends. I know Usagi and Rei and Mina and Makoto… I never knew those three, but I know this one… she said and pointed at Haruka… And I say; of course you know Haruka, she is famous for her racing skills. She was the National Champion… and she gasped, and I pointed to you and told her you probably know this one too, she is a famous violinist and painter. My mom just shrugged and told me 'I had no idea, Ami; why are you sad?' and I told her that we thought that Haruka died and that we found her yesterday and she .. she told me… yes, that's the naked girl. And I was like huh?.. and my mom then told me that three years ago, she took care of Haruka's wounds when she arrived naked and bleeding to the care facility in which she was working…see… If I only asked her! We would have had Haruka back a long time ago"

"Oh Ami. I told you, destiny can't be avoided and Haruka will be back… I don't know how I will make her remember but I will… I need her to remember. But that's not the only thing that is annoying you, isn't it?"

"No… can you tell me more about how the Silver Millenium?"

"I'll try"

_When they parted ways that same day, both Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune felt happy and extremely guilty. They were unfaithful to the husband forced to them. But they were finally able to consummate a destined love._

_They both knew that their destined love would be an affair since both were already married. They both knew that every night the other will be unfaithful to their relationship and deliver their bodies to the husband to claim it. Until the first born and then until the husband was contempt with the amount of heirs._

_They couldn't do much, they were married women. They had a curse on top of them. They were firstborns and since that slip they cut their visits to safe places. They avoided being too close to each other; in fear that they would do it again._

_Around nine months later, both women gave birth to their own firstborn. Destiny finally gave them the child that their husbands were looking for. Haruka had a boy and Michiru a girl._

_Uranus and Neptune were happy with their firstborns and then… it all came to an end. Both women were called to fulfill a part of the destiny that every first born should. They took their positions as Sailors Senshi's._

_The battles only helped to bring them together again. The deaths; the sorrow; every battle changed them a little and they started a full affair when the fights stopped for a while. They couldn't phantom a day when one of them died and they didn't have anything left more than regrets of not enjoying the love they shared. Both Oberon and Naiad started to suspect. And when once again, both women were bearing children at the same time. Hell broke loose._

_Taking advantage of a call for the two senshi's to Pluto, Oberon declared war on Proteus. And Naiad declared war to Oberon. When both Princesses returned to their houses they found that nothing was left. The battle within both worlds was shorter than the battle with the enemy on Pluto. The only living things remaining from Proteus and Oberon; where Haruka and Michiru_

_They knew they were the only ones to blame. So they travelled to the Moon to seek their punishment._

**Since the time that she was awake; she was seeing the image of this girl on her mind. She could see, different scenarios playing around; some beautiful, some calm, some dangerous and dark. She was often drifting between beautiful calm scenarios and sad and terrifying scenarios depicting death. Her dreams were vivid, but she was pretty sure that they weren't only dreams.**

**Once the Hisao brought her to their house and told her that she could stay until she find something about herself or until she decided what she wanted to do; she asked for the nearest library and went in search of anything that could explain her memories. She read of WWI and II, of Vietnam and several other wars; But nothing could seem to fit the total annihilation that she saw in her dreams.**

**Nor could she find who the girl of her dreams was.**

**When she moved into the Hisao House, Aki showed her how to take care of the young Sayuri and found that she had great maternal instincts. Or that was what Aki told her. Aki and Yukiko talked about her and they decided that since Sayuri needed a nanny; she could be the one and that would not only help the Hisao family, but it will give her some money to do things on her own. Since looking for a job without knowing who you were or what were you good at; seemed somewhat out of the question.**

**After a couple months; Yukiko gave birth, but her health couldn't be helped. They tried to save her, but at the end of the third month she decided to go back home to die surrounded by those who loved her. It was tough on the oldest kid, but they seemed to get to a peaceful state; just simply enjoying the feeling of being together as a family.**

**She commented this to Yukiko and told her that she should leave and let them enjoy without having to take care of an intruder too; however Yukiko asked her to stay. She was sure that Aki would need someone close to keep a look of the kids and maybe for him too when she passed. She couldn't refuse; it was not like she had any other place to go.**

**"Can you tell me about you?" she asked once and Yukiko begins telling her about her life, and how she met Aki and all those things that someone with memories takes for granted. One day, Yukiko asked her if she remembered something… if she remembered this, Michiru, that she seemed to call on her every dream. She shook her head, no.**

**"I can't remember… I know; I feel she is important to me… "**

**"Is she beautiful?"**

**"Like a Sea Goddess"**

**"You should take some drawing lessons; see if you could draw her and that way I could meet her"**

**She talked with Aki that night. Next day, once Aki was back in the house… she left for her first drawing lesson in her life; or at least in the life she could remember.**

**One day she came to the house with a painting of a girl; the green hair and blue eyes sparkling beautifully in the night light. She showed it to Yukiko and she smiled.**

**"Kyoko… I hope you can find her and your memories. But while you do, please take care of my family as if was your own"**

**"I'll promise" and somehow Yukiko knew that this woman; whoever she was would keep her promises with all the consequences. With that feeling inside Yukiko Hisao was no more.**

"Kyoko?" he lingered by the door

"Huh?... Aki… I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling right… is everything ok?" she sat on her bed

"Yes, Sayuri and Nobu are waiting for us to have dinner. Are you feeling up to?" she nodded, she had a huge headache that came every time with that dream.

"I'll be right down" Aki lingered doubtfully by the door. He wanted to tell her about the woman that came and at the same time he was afraid of what that could mean to his kids and to his life. He closed the door to Kyoko's room and went down to his kids.

"Is Kyoko coming down, daddy?" he smiled at her.

"Mommy!" Nobu said and Kyoko smiled and ruffled the black hair of the boy.

"I've been trying to make him call me, Kyoko or Auntie… but I've failed every time" she said to Aki.

"Don't worry; you are the only maternal figure that he remembers"

"Mommy.. I mean… Kyoko… the pretty girl of your drawings came by today," Both Aki and Kyoko went white with this comment. "She is really pretty"

"Ah, yes… I'll tell you about it after dinner if it's okay with you?" Kyoko nodded in shock to say anything else. Dinner ended fast and then she went help the kids to bed while Aki took care of the dishes dreading the moment in which Kyoko, no, Haruka would come down to finally talk. He heard one chair behind pushed back and he sighed

"Her name is Kaioh, Michiru Kaioh"

"And mine?"

"You are Ten'o; Haruka Ten'o"

_As soon as both arrived; Queen Serenity enveloped them in a hug._

_"Haruka! Michiru! I am glad you two are without harm"_

_The council already knew. They were expecting this development since the 16th birthday of Michiru. Destiny was written they were only waiting for it to happen. They were guided to the Council Room._

_Uranus wanted nothing more than the girls to be punished and sentenced to death. Neptune, wanted a lighter way of punishment since he did love his little girl. The women both stood in the middle listening; they will take whatever punishment the council decided. It was less painful that the year being nothing more than a body to be abused by their husbands. Less painful that knowing that their loved one was far away in the distance; less painful that knowing that the other loved them and can't be able to acknowledge it while in public. And it wouldn't be as painful as being responsible for the death of each other's child._

_Queen Serenity stood up with the final verdict; they were to be left alone. Since both did fulfilled the firstborn duty; they got married to the one that the father chooses; they did give birth to an heir and they did become Senshi's. And they accepted the consequences of their acts. So they both would live their whole life with the pain of bringing death to their home worlds lands._

"Kyoko? Kyoko… are you alright?"

"Yes… what what happened?"

"You zoned out… when I told you your real name. I knew you before, but I didn't know you were. ..well; you."

"Did you?"

"Yes, I … let me show you," he said and pointed to the living room. He turned on the tv and set it up to show the dvd "I've watched this while making dinner. I know why I didn't recognize you; I know why Yukiko didn't either… and I am not talking about the clothes or lack of thereof" he smiled, remembering how she blushed when she found out that she was found completely naked.

The screen went black and then the words "Wold Championship" appeared on the screen. The video seemed homemade and that soon was confirmed by a quick side way movement of the camera and the presence of Yukiko.

"Why are you pointing it to me? The racers are that way?" she said and he turned around and pointed to the line. Several bikes stood with the drivers behind a white line; soon the gun signaling the start of the race sounded. People cheered loudly 'Yamada!' 'Ten'o!' and other supporting phrases. Then, with a final jump the yellow bike crossed the line "It's amazing! Haruka won the race, so easily" came a scream from beside them and then the camera moved… the camera was on again and it pointed to the podium. A tall blonde was positioned in the first place. The blonde bowed to the woman that gave the trophy, but didn't smile. They all raised the trophies and then they were given some bottles and white foam came out and moistened all the winners. Once the bubbles were over, the blond jumped out of the podium without looking back….she looked though, cold… and unreachable

Kyoko gasped when the camera did a zoom into the face of the winner.

She looked like her … and not like her at all.

"I actually thought the Haruka Ten'o was a male. Not female… I guess your complexion could deceive someone if you were using the right clothes. I didn't get much information about you; since your friend was very interested and knowing about how did you ended up here in the first place"

"I see why you didn't recognize … me; I guess… I look so cold and bitter; I can barely recognize myself"

"Your friend; she will be back here tomorrow"

"I don't know if I want to go back to that!" she said pleadingly.

"Maybe there was a reason behind your attitude there; maybe… just maybe you were just like now, but only with some people instead of all. You know; there's an advantage of not knowing your past and that is that you don't remember the bad things that happened to you. Maybe, just maybe; that girl on the screen is just a façade to keep the bad stuff out… that's something that you don't have to do here. Here you are surrounded by kids and those kids love you; Kyoko. And then your walks are always around here or near here. I don't think that no one has ever been bad with you since you became Kyoko, but that… that's not live. That's hiding. I know that It won't be easy… but you have to be who you are. And if you don't like what you were then know you can change it"

Aki went to the table and grabbed a cd that wasn't there before and handled it to her.

"She left this for you; she said that track 8 was always your favorite." With that he went up leaving a very scared person in the living room.

Kyoko went up and put the cd in the cd player that sat in her room. She found track 8 and hit play. Piano and violin sounds invaded the room, she looked for the data on the music

"A song of sky and sea. Composed by Michiru Kaioh. Artits: Violin : Michiru Kaioh, Piano : Haruka Ten'o" she gasped at her name and watched her hands… "I play the piano?" and then she actually heard the music…. It talked to her; about a distant past…. And for the first time since her awakening her dream was a nice dream.

_A lone figure stood in the remains of the battlefield; looking out to the calm seas of Pluto. Pluto was often the most dangerous place to be born, most of the attacks to the Silver Millennium started with Pluto. But once the battlefield was empty; once the souls of those pure of heart were sent back to the place where they would be waiting for a new start… then Pluto held one of the most beautiful sights to watch._

_The sea in Pluto was unlike the Neptune sea; Pluto sea was of a beautiful glowing white and being the furthest planet, the sky was the blackest one but it shimmered with the light of the distant planets and stars. In Pluto; both Sea and Sky glowed._

_And that was the same for the representatives of said planets._

_She was looking at the figure looking the seas. How the now short hair flowed freely with the wind currents. It was the look that she saw so many times while growing up; The look of the one that held her heart._

_"This is the moment" someone said behind her. She turned around to find Pluto's guard looking at her with a knowing smile. Blue eyes met dark garnet eyes._

_"You talk like Sailor Pluto or like the Guardian Of Time?"_

_"I talk like a friend that knows what you were dreaming of…. Go talk to her. She probably is as depressed as you are for the amount of blood that now covers our hands. Losing her hair in this too; probably isn't a good thing either"_

_She winced as she remembered the moment in which the long blonde hair fell to the ground. Showing her how close Sailor Uranus was with that sword. Since the sword cut her hair millimeters away of the ribbon that held Haruka's long hair in a ponytail near the base of her neck and then she walked to the love of her life._

_"Uranus… " she started only to be interrupted._

_"Neptune…. Today, you were so close to death. I can't imagine my life without you. What would I do? How would I wake up every day and face every night with my husband knowing that the one that I should be sharing them is no longer?"_

_"I don't know how I would go by without you either," she said, embracing the tall woman and letting her cover her with her body. They looked at each other's eyes and then; for the first time in a very long time; they kissed again. The kiss was soft and loving and raw with emotions. But more than that it was a promise that they would both live every time; because the day one didn't exist anymore; the other would cease to exist as well._

_Yes, certainly Sea and Sky belonged together and they never glowed as much as they did on Pluto's lands._

Michiru woke up and could feel the tears that flowed in her cheeks during the night. She knew it wasn't a dream; she knew that was a memory. She often remembered her past life…. But it was a rare occurrence a sweet memory would come to her. Most of the times she remembered of battles of death and destruction; she couldn't count anymore the amount of times she dreamt about the end of the Silver Millenium, or the day that she went back to Proteus and found out that nothing was left there. But not tonight; tonight she remembered coming together and accepting their intertwined fates.

She decided for swimming, then a shower and breakfast and then a visit to the Hisao Household; to see if she could bring back her Haruka again. Surely she could manage to awake her again to her true self.

She got to the household and she heard the laugh, a sound that she heard less and less since the time when she and Haruka started to be the warriors that they were born to be. She felt a pressure on her heart while wandering around to watch her.

She stood hiding in the shadows of the trees that separated the Hisao household from the neighbor. There in the middle of the garden, her Haruka stood water gun in hand being soaked wet by two young kids. She obviously was letting them win. She looked so carefree… like the woman that she knew her to be in her distant past.

The woman she was before the wars…

The long hair, the smile, the bright joyful eyes…. Could she make her remember? Would I want to the responsibility of making her remember her past, the pain… her life?

"You should come out of there, who knows what can crawl into you while being in there," Haruka's voice brought her back from her dark reverie.

"Hi, I am…"

"Michiru, I kind of remember you…. You … you don't seem surprised that I knew you were there?"

"You talk with the wind… you always did…"

"Oh… I haven't noticed… hey! Come on! That wasn't fair! I was distracted…anyways; it's time to get changed!"

"Do we Kyoko? Do we have to change? Can we just play a little more?"

"What do you all say about a Picnic? On the park…" the children screamed delighted. "Are you coming too?" She said, turning slightly to Michiru. She nodded, surprised. "But we all have to get out of these wet clothes first. Come on Sayuri, go change. I'll help Nobu and then we can see to get ready for our outing"

"If you show me where his stuff is, I can help him while you change" Michiru said; which brought a big smile in Haruka's face. Not ten minutes passed when Haruka was already at the kitchen preparing something to take to the park; an amused looking Michiru sat on a stool while and anxious looking Nobu sat in his high chair mumbling happy things.

"What's up with the smile?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Come on you can tell me… I've known you for a long time; I know you want to tell me"

"I know you like to cook, but we never had much time to do it. So it's nice to see you do something you loved before. Wait, did you say that you knew me for a long time?"

"I guess I did… it felt right."

"Do you retain any memories? "

"I guess sometimes I do… the Doctors never could explain how I actually lose them. For what they know I didn't hit my head and blood loss doesn't lead to amnesia. But I have some dreams that I guess are memories. I … they are … weird".

"Weird… how?"

"I'm ready to go now… are we ready?" Sayuri said coming to the kitchen.

"Just give me a couple more minutes, Sayuri. Can you show Michi where to find your juice box?"

'Michi' where did that came from, Haruka thought. A surprised looking Michiru stood up to look for the juices. Just as promised 5 minutes later they were walking out the doors and to the park.

"Once in the park we can actually talk while they play" Haruka said taking Michiru hand in her own. Michiru felt the warm hand enveloping her cold one and sighed. She missed this; too much.

She missed her Haruka, her smile, her deep thoughts; her even deeper feelings. The way that she always knew what she I had in mind. The way she could set calm in her sea of doubts. But was it fair? Was it fair to bring her pain just because she missed her? She had a complicated life before; and she wasn't even talking about her past life… she knew the real reason behind why Haruka took the wand; why she really ran; why she tried to escape. She knew why her Haruka was so cold and detached on the outside and there's nothing more that she could relate than that feeling on deep despair.

_**"Can you introduce me to Haruka Ten'o?"**_

_**"Michiru? Whatever you two would have in common?"**_

_**"You?"**_

_**"I believe that I wouldn't be much in common; I know Ten'o but she doesn't know me. I don't really think she knows anyone"**_

_**"I don't care, I … can you introduce me? Otherwise I would have to introduce myself and that can be kind of awkward"**_

_**"Ok ok… come"**_

_**"Ten'o. This is Michiru Kaioh; she's a great artist of my school"**_

_**"What do you want with me?"**_

_**"I want you to be my model"**_

_**"A model? Me? You are dreaming"**_

_**"Wait! I get you don't want to model for me; but will you join me on a concert? I'm playing tonight… please" She said with a ticket on her hands. She took the ticket and nodded.**_

_**That night, Haruka saw that she wasn't the only one. Saw a girl that was trying to outrun destiny by playing it away. She left the room at the end of the presentation and that was when she noticed the huge painting on the wall; a paint of something that she saw in her dreams and could hear in the wind… a paint showing utter destruction.**_

_**"Do you like it?"**_

_**"Why someone would paint something as chaotic like this?"**_

_**"Because it is what it is coming, I've seen it; you've seen it. I can feel it on the ocean just like you can feel it on the wind"**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**"I am the one that you are looking for. Sadly, you can't run from destiny. Believe me; I've tried. I wanted nothing more than to be a violin player"**_

_**"I am nothing more than a racer"**_

_**"And yet; you have the same dreams. We have the same fate. I know you Haruka Ten'o"**_

_**"Stay away from me, Michiru Kaioh; you know nothing"**_

_**You don't know that every one that I love dies ...**_

"Haruka? Haruka? Are you okay?"

"Sorry… I do that from time to time"

"Did you remember something?"

"I've remembered meeting you for the first time…. Twice; which is impossible since you can only meet someone for the first time once?"

"Call me crazy if you want… but you did. Meet me for the first time twice; one in this lifetime and one on a distant one. What else do you remember?"

"I remember pain and destruction. I've remembered seeing you … seeing you die," she whispered "and yet you are alive"

"I did die; you died too; and yet here we are"

"I don't understand…"

"I can try to make you remember… but I don't really want to. You look so free; so happy and I know that at the moment that you remember; you won't be this person anymore"

"But I will be me… I think that is better than not knowing who you are; what you are… I mean, I could've been a child molester and now I am taking care of two. I don't even know how old I am and I remember Aki being my husband and I know that he was so in love with his wife that there's no way that he was … I remember so many mixed things and nothing brings me closer to find who I am. And then yesterday he showed me that race; he showed me who I was… and I knew I was that racer and I wanted to understand why I was so cold and detached; I wanted to be able to explain to him why I was like that… and I couldn't and not because there were no words but because there were no memories. I don't know if I have ever been happy; If I have ever been in love… If you have a way to give me that knowledge back, then I want it because I can't go much further while I don't know myself. You have no idea what is like to be in constant wonder when people asks you the most simple questions like; how old are you or do you like coffee and you simply stare blankly to them because you really don't know. If you can save me from the loneliness of being an empty self… then I don't care what pain this brings me because I'll know the most important thing… I'll know me."

"You always have been so good with words. Even though most of the time you kept them to yourself. Come tonight to the park. I'll show you"

"Okay"

"Now I have to go, I have five students that need to learn some maths for a test tomorrow"

_The Council also decided that both Senshi's were ready to take full responsibility of their Kingdoms; so they were now Queen Neptune and Queen Uranus. Unless a war came to their doors again, because that they they will become the warriors that they were born to be and the Planet would be under the reign of the previous King and Queen._

_Uranus stood angrily shouting that Princess Uranus wasn't ready. That she wasn't even capable of handling her own land. But with no avail. Soon both former Kings were escorted out of the council room and the two young Princesses became rightful members of it._

_Queen Serenity then brought the next subject to the table. The abolition of the rule of marriage of the first born; for the surprise of both Haruka and Michiru; the law was abolished. That meant that everyone was in favor._

_Later they mingled with the council members, they learned that as firstborns they all had to experiment the marriage law; and no one was happy with it. Except the male; they wanted to keep it as a way to control the desires of the first born. Which was kind of ironic considering that Neptune's Queen was chosen by his mother; when she found out that Neptune was in love of Ariana and that the first born of Uranus; wasn't born of the chosen Queen but from Uranus first love._

_They found out that all the mothers were worried about the destiny of their own 14th years old back home. Since some of them were lucky and found love in their arranged marriages, but most of them weren't lucky and after exchanging experiences with the other Queen's they were convinced that arranging someone's love future wasn't the right way to do it._

_"So now you two have to figure it on your own" Queen Serenity said, approaching them. "And you have to figure it fast since I believe you have barely another 6 months before your second born came to life. Now you are free to decide how to rule your own lives. I'll bet your fathers will be thrilled with whatever that you come up with"_

_"You… you know?"_

_"Yes. I told you that I would work out at the end, didn't I?" Serenity smiled at Haruka._

_"I guess you were right, loves does find the way"_

_"Just for you two to find peace in your minds; your children were always yours; the first born can only conceive out of love. And just like the rule; gender doesn't matter. I am really sorry tough; I don't know what it's like to lose a child. But I know that you will find the strength to overcome this … together"_

_**Haruka was looking at the ocean just like many times before, today she took her place as Sailor Uranus; she took it because of her. Of the girls she kept dreaming of… she thought that if they worked together they would be able to find the talismans faster and Michiru would be able to meet her dreams. She didn't care about herself. She knew no one else cared about her.**_

_**If she was a soldier and she could spare someone else's life… she would do it.**_

_**"This is my favorite spot. It's amazing how it resembles one balcony that I've dreamed of… want to talk about it?"**_

_**"About what?"**_

_**"The amount of scars that you have or the bruises that you had last week; you know about your past?"**_

_**"I don't want to talk about that"**_

_**"What if I talk to you about mine; and then if you feel like it … you could trust me with yours"**_

_**Haruka didn't answer, but it was intrigued by the aqua haired beauty but didn't interrupt her either.**_

_**"Let's see… I am the oldest child of Mr Kaioh; I am the only bastard. No, really. My dad, he kind of hooked up with my mom and she got pregnant. But she got scared and ran away. She only told her best friend who my father was. Then one day my mom passed away, I don't even remember her. And my Auntie Sakura brought me to my father's house. He didn't want anything with me. But his wife; she asked him to take a DNA test and his paternity was confirmed. My grandpa told him that he should keep me or bring more disgrace to the family name; so at age 2 I moved with them. I was the regular kid, until school came; a teacher saw me draw and she insisted that I should take some extra classes and one day I passed by and heard the school orchestra; I was amazed. I wanted to be one of them. Then, Ms Kaioh found out that she was pregnant and she didn't need me anymore. I wasn't her kid. She often beat me just because I was better than her own daughter. So by age 7th I started to dread going home and started to take whatever subject would keep me in school. One teacher told me that there was an opening in the music program so I took it. I learned to play the violin by then; I've never said that to my parents; I didn't want to bring disgrace to the family name. So I kept it to myself. One day someone went to my house and offered to be my manager; they laugh and laugh until they found out that it was a serious proposal. Ms Kaioh beat me so hard for doing something without her consent and Mr Kaioh; well he was even worse. But when the teacher told them that I was really good they accepted the offer and that's when I started to play alone. I often should play with winter clothes on; even in summer just because the number of bruises that I got between Ms and Mr Kaioh and their kids. I tried to defend myself once from my little brother and sister, but ended up being beaten by the Kaioh's. You know, I prayed to all the Gods that I learned to exist to be freed from the Kaioh's and one day; someone actually answered my prays; this person went to my house and bought me. I didn't care; you know? I could have been sold for prostitution and I would be better than at home. And yet, they didn't. They introduced themselves as "my sponsors" and since that day I live by my own in a department with a maid that comes to make sure that I eat and such. I had no one to turn to when I got the first dreams at age 13th and I started to look for you and a year later; here we are"**_

_**"That's bullshit. You are too sweet; too caring; too innocent to have such a past"**_

_**"I might be, but I was saved on time; unlike you. You were saved what… last year? We share the same sponsors whoever they are. I told you my back story, I am all ears if you want to share yours. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Not that I have lots of friends to share them"**_

Haruka walked to the park with confident steps; a confidence she wasn't really feeling at the moment. She really wanted to know who she was and at the same time she was terrified of knowing; what would her past look like? What could push a person to become a cold, distant shade of her?

"Hi.."

"Hi."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am scared but I want to know, I ought to know"

"Okay… so, I have to say something that can sound really weird; don't give me the eyebrow Haruka. Ok, here we go… we are the warriors that are in charge of the search of 3 talismans that can protect the world of the total destruction, I'll be looking for them for the last 3 years but nor the enemy or us were able to discover who has them. This is a destiny that we have since our first life in the Silver Millenium. I am Michiru Kaioh and also Sailor Neptune and you Haruka Ten'o are also Sailor Uranus. My partner… my other half."

"Okaaay…. Nope. That really sounds crazy"

"Please, Ruka, if you don't believe me then you wouldn't be able to change and if you don't change into Sailor Uranus; you won't have your memories back".

"Let's say that I believe you…"

"Argh! you never believe in words only… let me show it to you. Neptune Power Planet, make up!" Michiru was engulfed by a bright light and she appeared looking just like the girl on her dreams. "Do you believe me now?" Haruka said yes with her head. "So try it, you should say Uranus Power Planet, make up…"

"This is silly… Uranus Power Planet! Make up!" … and nothing happened. Michiru stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Just.. Wait… I might need to call someone" she undid her transformation and used her comm to locate Usagi. "Usagi, can you bring Luna with you I am at the park near the Hisao house"

"Will be there in a few"

"Who is this Usagi and Luna?"

"Usagi is ..Do you remember something about the silver millennium? You mentioned that you remember meeting me twice."

"I remember a girl with long ponytails, and a moon on her forehead. Queen Serenity or something like that"

"Well, Usagi is the incarnation of Queen Serenity's daughter. Luna is her guardian… "

"And you think that they will able to help me?"

"I think that, since Luna did retain all her memories, there's a chance that she knows why you lost your memories on the first place"

_The reign of Queen Uranus and Queen Neptune was one of the most prosperous for both planets. They decided that they would live six months in each planet and six months the former Kings where to take the reins; but every mayor decision was to be approved from both kingdoms._

_The Queens gave birth to their second born. The rules were that they would take the position if the necessity arises._

_Four more years passed by and it was marked that by her 18th birthday Princess Serenity of the Moon was to take her vows and marry to her love. But that date never came, it was that year when the Silver Millenium came to an end and they all perished side by side defending the Moon Palace, after seeing how every single being from Mercury to Pluto were killed and there wasn't much that they could do about it._

_Somewhere in the ruins of the Crystal Palace; Queen Serenity smiled. She knew that not only Uranus and Neptune would find each other; she knew that her Serenity and her Prince Endymion would find each other as well. And this time, all the other first born princesses would have a chance at love._

"Haruka?" Luna asked as soon as she arrived, followed closely by a panting Usagi and Mamoru.

"Did the cat just speak to me?" the four humans and the cat nodded to her "This day keeps getting better and better"

"What happened?"

"I told you that she lost her memories, didn't I? Well, I tried to make her become Uranus… but that didn't work so she won't remember"

"Do you have your wand?"

"My what?"

"You wand, the Uranus wand … it looks something like this"

"Nope… wand… was found completely naked in case you didn't know"

"That explains it" Luna said "she lost her wand and with it her memories" Luna scratched Haruka's leg.

"Ouch, why did you do that? Unbelievable, I am talking with a cat" in less than a couple seconds the scratch marks were already healed.

"You lost your wand therefore you lost your memories, but not your healing skills. Amazing! There was a legend in the Silver Millenium that if one of the warriors lost access to their powers, their memories would be wiped clean in order to protect her mind of the memories of a warrior but they would retain their essence until the access was restored"

"What do you mean by restored?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know… that's all I know about this. It wasn't something that happened often"

As soon as she stopped talking a groan was heard and a bright light shone in the dark. Mamoru's pure heart crystal was floating in front of him and a laugh could be heard. A creature appeared out of nowhere. Haruka screamed and Michiru pulled her out of the sight. In a blink of an eye, both Michiru and Usagi were changing into Sailor Neptune and Sailor Moon. The creature that looked like a terrifying teddy bear attacked Sailor Moon, Neptune pushed her out of the way

The laughing girl came near the fallen sailors and said

"What do you say if we took 3 crystals out tonight?"

Haruka saw how the red haired woman pointed to Sailor Moon and in seconds there was a second bright light floating around. "Now it's your turn Sailor Neptune…"

Haruka screamed "Michiru, nooooo!" and just like in her dreams; she raced to the red haired woman and brought her to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare!" Something glowed in front of Haruka's eyes; she rolled over to grab it with a blow of wind she got her memories back, but she didn't have time to dwell in them; this time when she screamed "Uranus Planet Power, make up!" it was followed by a low and dangerous "earth shaking!"

She took the chance to run up to where Usagi's heart was floating; only to find that Usagi was coming back to life. Neptune's deep submerge quickly took the creature down again.

"You have to do it now, Sailor Moon!" Neptune told her.

"Don't worry; Sailor Moon… this is not a talisman either"

"Moon Spiral Heart! Attack!"

"You will pay for this Sailor Moon… you and all your friends!" the red haired woman said and took off at maximum speed.

"Well, that was fun… apparently getting your memories back is an exciting experience"

"Haruka! You are back!"

"You can bet your Cristal Heart on that! Meatball-head! I mean; your highness" Haruka smirked and then blinked to Usagi. "You should go now, before it's too late"

"I'll walk you home, Haruka… my car is parked in front"

"You can take me home Michiru. I just need to talk with Aki before we leave"

_**"My back story? Well, my mom was a whore and I mean a real one; my dad was an abuser. I was the first of 4 kids. After fourth, my mother found out that she was pregnant again and cut her wrists and not happy with dying alone, she took my baby brother with her to the tub. I found them there when I got back from school. I was 5. My brothers and I went to live with our grand pa; my father's dad. He looked like the regular grand-pa to us; grand-ma was awesome she would cook us a whole burger for the 3 of us. Sometimes we even got a whole burger for ourselves. But one day when I was 7, dad came back. Grand ma begged grandpa to let him in. He promised that he would stop abuse and he did; he changed it for alcohol. He used to push us and we often ended up with bruises. No one in school did anything and we kept saying that we fell; I got my arm broken at least 3 times that year. That's when I started to run. I wanted to scape.**_

_**Anyways; that year in one of his drunk's states he threw my brother from the balcony. I wasn't home so I couldn't defend my little brother. Again. The court deemed that the falling was an accident. My grandma could be pretty convincing. So next time he took it on my grand pa. He almost killed him by beating him; the police came and took dad out to rot in jail; when I said that it was him who hit grand pa. It was just Grand Ma, Yoko and I; Grandma couldn't work her sight wasn't good anymore so she couldn't sew. I took myself to clean every single lawn that I could; just to make enough money to buy something to eat… sometimes I would steal fruit from the stores or from trees on my way home; but I was the lucky one, I had a classmate that always shared her lunch with me. So I always had lunch; while Yoko and Grandma weren't so lucky. When winter came Yoko got sick; her body couldn't stand being famished and cold; so it gave up; she was 7. I was 9. Dad returned a couple months later. So now everything that I could get would go to him; the food; the money. I was actually glad that Yoko died; so she wouldn't endure dad's punishments anymore. I lived like that until last year when my sponsors appeared out of nowhere"**_

_**"Do you see your grandma often?" Michiru could see how the eyes of Haruka clouded with a new wave of unshed tears. She said no with the head. "Did…your father…"**_

_**"I was 12, I had my first period and my breast were starting to show… dad was drunk; he … he jumped on me… Grandma came in the way, he hit her… and I .. I screamed for him to stop himself…"**_

_**"Did he?" Michiru was crying for such a cruel fate…**_

_**"He changed target… once again, he was on top of me." Haruka said, looking straight and at nothing at all.**_

_**"He … did .. he" Michiru tried, but she couldn't bring herself to ask. No one deserved that kind of fate**_

_**"Yes… up until today I can't seem to find myself clean enough of his touch… Last year, I wasn't home I was running; or playing basketball or volleyball or hockey or even swimming; they always raised money to pay for my uniforms and I just did it because I dreaded the moments that I would come home. And then this one time; I came home and It was like history repeating itself. Grandma was in the tub; and the water was so red. She wasn't breathing… I called the police, but when they arrived there was nothing that they could do. She left me a note; she told me that dad had raped her and she couldn't stand it anymore. That I should try to convince the judges that I needed to be moved to an orphanage, but that fate wasn't much better either. Anyways, dad was sent to prison, but he didn't survive much. I heard that in prison; a rapist has the same fate that their victims, someone came one day to let me know that he killed himself. Once in the system, I moved around a lot. I lost the count after house number 5. At the beginning of this year; I was moved to a flat. There were no parents; only a maid that came to make sure that I had everything I needed. I got a letter; stating that from now on I shouldn't worry about anything more than my grades and my training; I told the maid that I wanted to be a racer and the next day I got the instructions to present myself to learn how to drive. I was very good at it, and in the past 6 months I made a name of myself and that's the end of the history"**_

_**"oh Haruka! I'm so sorry… no one should suffer all that you did. No one should face the world alone"**_

_**"But you did that too"**_

_**"Yes, but I knew that I would find you. Please, let me be there for you"**_

_**"Only if you let me be there for you"**_

_**"Deal"**_

"Aki, are you here?"

"Kyoko! Where did you go?"

"I.. I … remember now"

"I'm so glad! Kyoko… I mean, Haruka. So, have you decided what would you do?"

"I'm going home, but I hoped that you would allow me to visit Sayuri and Nobu, from time to time" when he nodded yes, she continued "I'll return tomorrow to say goodbye to them"

"So are you leaving now?"

"Yes, I have plenty of catching up to do… apparently I am not sixteen anymore" she laughed.

"Would you… would you like to go out with me, on a date … now that you have all your memories back"

"I would love to but my heart already has an owner, Aki and she was looking for me for the past 3 years. Don't worry, you will find someone too. I am sure of that"

She turned one last time and told him

"Don't worry Aki Hisao, I'll fulfill my promise to Yukiko. I'll be watching your family as it was my own."

She smiled and then her mask was on, her cold exterior was nothing like the carefree and loving girl that he met before; in front of him was an unreachable woman. Whose façade only broke when the hand of another unreachable, but less cold woman took her and smiled a sweet tender smile.

At that moment, Aki Hisao was sure that if someone that was so broken that was hiding inside of their own self could find someone as broken as her, to share her life; he a family man with two loving kids could do the same. What he didn't expect was that the blue haired beauty that became his wife a couple years later was in fact introduced to him by the now unreachable Haruka Ten'o, racer and pianist and her lovely girl Michiru Ten'ou, painter and artist.

But you'll see… everybody has a destined love. Sadly, sometimes the rules make them impossible to find themselves and their souls wait for the next time and a better place; like the soul of the once Landlord of Oberon and the Bright Princess Mercury.

And sometimes, souls are bound together in a way that one can't exist without the other and they bring themselves together to live and they find each other each time; because otherwise, the world wouldn't survive. Because there's no sea that can survive without the rustling wind and the star covered sky and there's no sky that can survive without the fresh water of the sea and the souls of those warriors, sea and sky… would be bound for eternity. As long as they are together; the world in which they live is worth saving.

**Once upon a time in a distant future; two souls were awakened; the souls of the one Michiru Kaioh; Daughter of Neptune and the one Haruka Ten'o, Daughter of Uranus. They had a destiny to fulfill and destiny would be in charge of uniting these two souls… since they were only one; the soul of the sea and the soul of the sky; destined to be together on the never ending horizon of life.**

**THE END (please don't kill me ...) **


End file.
